narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mia Uzumaki
Mia Uzumaki '(うずまき地雷, Jirai Uzumaki) also known as the '''Goddess of Fire '(火の女神,Hi no megami) because of her unique Fire Release ninjutsu , 'Red Hot Goddess '(レッドホット女神,Reddohotto megami) because of her long red hair, 'Beautiful Mistress '(美しいミストレス,Utsukushī mi sutoresu) because of her beauty, and '''Fire Eagle Spirit ( ワシ精神を発射,Washi seishin o hassha) because of her relationship with eagles.''' '''She is the twin Sister of Kushina Uzumaki. Considered the stronger of the two Mia was forced to stay in Uzushiogakure and fight in a war while Kushina had to become Kurama's Jinchuuriki. After Uzushiogakure was destroyed and she was presumed dead, while she actually honed her skills and mastered learned many Fire Based Kekkei Genkai. Mia is now determined to restore Uzushiogakure to its original fame and bring back the Uzumaki Clan with it. Background Born during an era of war, two sisters would be separated for life and know nothing of each other. Mia was born on 1 minute ahead of Kushina forcing her to be the one to fight in the war and become Head of the Clan eventually. She always envied Kushina for this, while she got to take the easy path in Konohagakure, she was fighting in a war that would eventually be the end of her people. Though unlike Kushina she was a prodigy, she was born a natural in Fire Release and possessed a unique Kekkei Genkai that is known as Scorch Release. She suffered many tragic losses during the war such as losing her parent and she suffered many injuries; the most known injury is the one to her right eye. Though she was powerful for her age she was not capable of stopping the war herself. The war ended when she was 6 already the level of a skilled genin Mia was capable of surviving on her own, she travelled all around for other Uzumaki Clan members and people. She she eventually came across a woman who was wounded and a man who was taking care of her. She decided to help the man, take care of the woman with the supplies she possess. After a week the woman began to recover. Mia thought that they were not Uzumaki's because they did not possess red hair, but shockingly they were both Hybrids, a mixture of an Uzumaki and Senju. They were asked not to participate in the war because they could be thought as a threat to the Uzumaki not being pure bloods. So they left the village and wandered the Land trying to find anyway to help but they were ambushed and his sister was wounded in the progress. They have tried to stay hidden since not able to gather medical supplies because they were to worried about being ambushed while she is injured and he is to scared to leave her alone. They asked if she's seen any other survivors yet,disappointed hearing that she hasn't they asked if she would like to stay with them. Mia decided she would for the time being. Though they may not look it the women is a Chunnin and the man is a jonin. The woman was skilled in Boil Release and the Man was skilled in Water Release. She decided to train with these two shinobi. For four years she trained under these two shinobi, honing her skill, she quickly began to master Scorch Release because her natural affinity is fire and Learning other Fire Base Kekkei Genkai was not to hard for her. She did struggle with Water Release though. The first two years were him trying to convince Mia that Water Release was useful and the other two were actually teaching her basic Water Release techniques. She did not only learn those two nature transformations but they taught her hidden techniques as well. She signed a contract with eagles just like them and the clone and transformation technique. She was never trained like this before, she was taught how to fight by viewing others and just used her Blaze Release to fend enemies of naturally. Now she has a wider variety of technique's. Before they decided to leave the Land of Whirlpools to try and discover other Uzumaki's, she wanted to teach herself her clan's fuuinjutsu, she taught herself the the Uzumaki Sealing Technique among others. She began developing a vast amount of fuuinjutsu creating her own seals. Before they left Uzushiogakure, Mia found an animal that is quiet rare and can only be found in the Land of Whirlpool its known as a Feathered Raptor;She kept as a pet. They eventually left the Land of Whirlpool. Mia asked if they could not go to Konohagakure first because she does not want to confront her sister Kushina. They did not understand why not but the two shinobi agreed that it was none of their business. They searched for many years going from Land to Land, not discovering one other uzumaki. Then a war broke out, this war is known as the Third Shinobi War and This was a tragic war for Mia losing someone close to her for a second time. She lost both of them while the two were ambushed shinobi of Kumogakure. They entrusted Mia with the job to start a new clan, they told her to find someone just right for her and restore the Uzumaki Clan but make it more powerful so they'll never suffer this same fate again. So she viewed the rest of the war to find a suitable shinobi for herself. A couple shinobi caught her eye, Minato Namikaze, Killer B, Yagura and the Third Kazekage. She only saw Killer B and Minato in the War though. She was able to retrieve one of Minato's Flying Thunder God Kunai. She realized this seal derived from the Uzumaki Clan fuuinjutsu. She wrote the seal down in a scroll and kept the kunai. Curious to see how he learned this technique she went to Minato first. When she arrived in Konohagakure after the war she saw that Minato was running applying for Hokage which she found highly attractive. Then she saw the worst thing that could happen to her, the man she found suitable was her sister's husband. This made Mia hate Kushina even more. Seeing how happy Kushina is and how her life is going and how she had to see everyone she cared about die. She left the village pist and no determined to marry someone who was as powerful as minato. Restoration of a Clan She decided that she should start with a kage, just to prove a point to herself, that she can marry someone as powerful as Minato. She went to Sunagakure and started bring herself up making reputation as a female who loves men with power and only dates the most powerful shinobi. She conned many men in the village to get closer and closer to the Kazekage until she reached him. Though it was very difficult for him to notice her. He was to into protect Sunagakure from the Shukaku. So she felt the only way for him to notice her is for her to aid The third in his research. She aided him which forced the Kazekage to notice her. Eventually they dated and the he proposed to her she said yes without thought. Though the relationship did not last long they were married for a couple of months until the Kazekage was Kidnapped and killed. To the shinobi of Sunagakure, it is said that she committed suicide soon after this but she escaped pregnant with a girl. Appearance Like her twin sister Kushina, Mia was well known for her beauty. Her beauty save her life several time; during the war many of the male shinobi did not want to battle her because they said she was "to cute to kill". Mia is very pale women and has sparkling white teeth. As a girl her red hair was very short because it would get in the way during battle. Unlike Kushina she loved her Red hair and she always dreamt that one day she would be able to grow it out. She originally had dark brown eyes and wore a dress but in the battle field she had steel armor with a sword on her side with brown boots to protect herself.it was till she had her eye cut similar to Kakashi and she had to wear and eye patch for the remainder of the war. When a doctor fixed her eye there was on small defect that she had no problem with, her eyes turned red that matched her hair.After she developed a a positive relation ship with the eagles she started wearing mascara around her eyes to show her relationship. As she got older she grew her hair out, some say that its to long. Though she does come off as a little bit as a slut, she does wear clothes that cover her body. She wears a long red dress with gold lines on the outside and wears a beautiful necklace with three red emeralds on to it. On the back of her dress she has the Uzumaki symbol. Under her dress she wears a one layer of under clothes that are burgandy. She wears flats and keeps her scrolls hidden under her dress. She also posses a large a pouch with her ninja tools. She wears these clothes because she feels like to many men only look at women's body and not her other features. O In her entire life Mia has never worn a headband. She never wore a ninja clothing and is want to give her one of emerald to each of her daughters. Personality Abilities Nature Transformation Mia being skilled and diverse in elemental ninjutsu, she can use all five elemental chakra nature transformations as well as Yang Release. With the Wind Release, he can level an entire country with a powerful gust of wind. Her Lighting Release prowers increase his speed and possess several powerful techniques. Though she is capable of using Earth release he has shown little skill even saying that it would be pointless for him to learn. Her prowess with Water Release can match specialists like Kisame and he can perform these techniques without a nearby water source. Though she is most known for her use of fire release, is capable of burning a whole village into ashes in a matter of seconds. It take5 shinobi just to stop her Fire Ball jutsu. She possess several fire base kekkei genkai. By combining two chakra natures fire and wind to use Scorch Release, she can create heat orbs that "mummify" her enemies, killing them seemingly by evaporating all the moisture in their bodies. Her second kekkei genkai, by simultaneously using the earth and fire natures, allows Mia to use Lava Release ninjutsu, such as spitting out lava that can melt almost anything in its path. The great amount of steam generated after the lava strikes can serve as an effective smokescreen, allowing her to attack again while the enemy is distracted. A significant amount of exposure was enough to partially melt an Uchiha's Susanoo ribcage. Her third kekkei genkai, by simultaneously using water and fire natures, allows her to use Boil Release ninjutsu, such as releasing a powerful mist that can burn away almost anything it touches. It even managed to burn through the ribcage of A senju's wood armor. She has suggested she has the ability to alter the potency and acidity of the mist created by her Boil Release techniques and she is apparently not affected by the mist herself. Image Gallery